The Results of Chaos (An Until Dawn Novel) HAITUS
by Neurotic-GinjahNinjah
Summary: A wise person once said "Death's easy, it's quiet; just close your eyes and it's over". I'm here to tell you it's oh...so...loud. Ripping, tearing and screaming was all I could hear as the Wendigo dug it's claws into my chest. I was over-confident in my knowledge. I knew every outcome of 'Until Dawn' like the back of my hand. Now, I was looking at the result of chaos. [Chris x OC]
1. The Souls of Blue Butterflies

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the media used within my trailer, I am only using it for creative expression. All materials belong to their respective owners. I do not own 'Until Dawn' or its characters and plot; all of that belong to Supermassive Games and Sony Entertainment. I only claim to own my OC's and half of the plot.

 **A/N:** Sorry about the confusion, this is a new version because the old one didn't flow right with the story and the previous version you may have read is now Chapter Two with a lot of new content added to it.

All of the Native American tales, traditions and information are based off of truth. I am half-Native American and my Nana is full. When I told her I was writing a story with Wendigo's or as they spell it 'Windigo' she was excited and started to tell me everything she knew from origins, names and all that fun stuff. That is also why this is such a different chapter than the other one originally posted. She used to tell me and my brother these stories if we were being bad.

If any of you are going to be writing an 'Until Dawn' story I would be happy to answer any questions you have about Wendigo's and their origins. :)

* * *

PROLOGUE ~ THE SOULS OF BLUE BUTTERFLIES

By: Neurotic-GinjahNinjah

* * *

 _Someone wise once told her that death was easy, quick and that it was quiet._

 _She was told that it came to take those close to death quickly like the wind and left, leaving those behind to deal with the pain of loss like rain eroding away sturdy dirt._

 _But in her case...death was going to be anything but silent._

 _Staring into the soulless eyes of a creature that I only thought belonged to the stories that my Great-Grandmother, Wapun or Dawn as her American name was translated to; told Jenna and her older sister, Helen as children to keep them in line._

 _She told them tales of fear and sin._

 _The Wendigo, the creature which's name literally translated to an "evil spirit that devours mankind."_

 _Her Great Nana told me that they were Ice-Cannibals, they were things of nightmarish appearance that in Algonquian and Chippewa legends were once people who had committed sins, especially of the flesh such as selfish desires, gluttony or cannibalism. They turned into creatures of darkness as punishment for turning away from The Great Spirit._

 _Skeletal creatures of skin and ice. The human they used to be still frozen inside the demon were its hear should be. According to Nana humans could be successfully rescued from the heart of a Wendigo, but usually once that person was possessed by the Wendigo spirit their only choice was death for freedom._

 _None of this mattered to her as Charlotte and Lydia were safe with the group._

 _Jenna could fulfill two promises, one to Beth and one to the Butterfly Woman, Sooleawa._

* * *

 _Both had helped her so much since falling into this universe._

 _Each spirit that attached themselves to Jenna, giving her strange abilities deserved freedom._

 _That much was decided when Jenna first saw Beth's spirit standing still in this world instead of moving on._

 _She could save Hannah..._

 _She could give a brother his sister saving him from insanity._

 _A sister her brother, delivering her from starvation and pain._

 _Another, final rest to a peaceful place._

 _Another, to be reunited after centuries._

 _Hannah deserved freedom, every Wendigo here did._

 _Who was The Great Spirit to decide that they were evil._

 _Those who were abandoned, those who starved, those who bore the cold...They don't deserve punishment for trying to cure pain._

 _Twirling the pure silver blade, Abimi in her bloody hand, its unblemished beauty glinting in the snowy moonlight, polished even after centuries._

 _Her decision was made and the dice were cast._

 _She could feel the terrible pain. Hannah' s hollow, blind eyes stared into her, there was hunger for flesh but there was regret and pain. She was still in there, if she wasn't she never would've recognized Josh. Hannah held on._

* * *

 _Jenna moved forward causing Hannah to shriek and begin to stalk toward her._

 _Jenna's hand shook around the hilt of Abimi as Hannah neared._

 _Jenna slowly closed her eyes, tears mixing with the dirt and the blood._

 _Hearing Hannah's clawed feet nearing her, Jenna opened her hazel eyes and felt one set of withered hands gently grasp her hand and another younger set cling to her upper arm on the other side. Knowing who it was she gave a gentle smile and looked to the left seeing the transparent, dirty and bloody spirit of Beth with tears streaming down her face who gave her a stern nod and then looked to the other side seeing the elderly Sooleawa whom also gave her a nod._

 _Jenna nodded steadily back and the spirits fazed back to a distant tree watching on._

 _Hannah was now a few feet in front of her ._

 _Jenna took deep breath._

 _Hannah darted forward and Jenna ran to meet her, Abimi tightly clenched in her fist._

 _Ducking down clumsily as Hannah's claws swept over her head, she kicked Hannah's feet out from under her, startling the Wendigo._

 _Taking her chance, Jenna arched her arm, slamming her weapon into Hannah's heart._

 _Hannah gave a guttural shriek._

 _And then ice began to creak and crunch around the Wendigo._

 _In a flash of beautifully, blinding blue, came thousands of glowing, glorious blue butterflies from deep within the Wendigo's chest._

 _Watching the butterflies swirl and twinkle in the moonlights beams, Jenna smiled as tears cascaded down her cheeks._

 _This, this is how it is suppose to end...right?_

 _Looking up at the moon she remembered how it all started._

 _Just that one video game and experiment could lead to this._

 _Saving people._

 _Finding Love._

 _Reuniting loved ones._

 _Finding herself._ _  
_

* * *

 **A/N:** So everyone here is Chapter One. I will be trying to update very frequently most likely twice a week maybe more. Tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy it.

FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!

-Neurotic-GinjahNinjah out!


	2. Only Fools Rush In

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Until Dawn' nor do I claim to own it. I am merely using it for creative expression not for profit. All recognizable content belongs to its respective owners. I only claim to own my OCs and half of the plot.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 ~ ONLY FOOLS RUSH IN

By: Neurotic-GinjahNinjah

* * *

 _'Flashbacks and Dreams'_

 ** _'SOUND EFFECTS'_**

'Thoughts'

"Regular Speech"

* * *

 **Rolling Hills Suburb, Los Angeles County, California. 4 a.m. Approximately 3 hours until dawn.**

In the early morning hours everyone was sleeping peacefully and blissfully unaware of what that day would hold.

Their eyes restfully closed as they dreamed of new job promotions, new cars, sex dreams about Pamela Anderson running in slow motion down a beach and new toys. Everyone was having dreams of the future, a good future all except for the lone inhabitant of the house at the end of the street. Those dreams were filled with turmoil and horror.

It was a simple two-story family house the color of a cozy light beige with a lush green lawn and beautiful flower beds filled with white roses, lady slippers, herbs and other various plants of lovely colors. It was the kind of house that one could imagine a young family living in. No one would even be able to comprehend that the inhabitant was having those dreams. The kind that cause your hair to stand on end.

Down the sleek wood floored hallway in the deep purple master bedroom covered with Native American Artifacts, butterfly collections and framed photos of old Audrey Hepburn films, lay 26 year old Jenna Russell who was deep in the pits of a night terror. She tosses and turned as her pulse raced and sweat rolled down her lightly tanned skin causing her curled mass of deep brown hair to cling stickily to her forehead.

"No, No." She murmured as she rolled over, shivering and curling inward on herself.

Her breath hitched and her hazel eyes rolled rapidly back and forth underneath closed lip as tears clung to her long lashes.

"Please." She whimpered.

"Please give them back to me…"

* * *

 **DREAM**

 _Jenna sprinted through the dark snow covered forest wildly and blindly as she followed the hellish demons that had taken Charlotte and Lydia._

 _She didn't care that she couldn't see anything or that the creatures might hear her. She was armed with a Glock, a silver knife and a make-shift flamethrower._

 _She just didn't care that she couldn't see through her cracked glasses or the blood dripping into her eyes…all she cared about was Charlotte and Lydia's safety._

 _Behind her in the howling and chilly wind she could hear her new friends yelling at her to come back to the lodge._

" _Jenna, please come back!" Shouted Sam._

" _Jen! Stop!" Screamed the small red-head, Ashley in a panic._

 _She just ignored their pleas and kept running with determination even though she was so sore and in so much pain._

 _It was almost as if she had gone deaf and everything around her was being filtered out._

 _As she rounded the corner going at amazing speed in her heels she sharply skidded and slid down a steep hill causing her already torn dress to be more grungy and her tights to gain more tears and blood._

' _ **GAAHK'**_

 _She hit the ground hard, sending the breath from her already painful lungs and laid there for a moment._

' _I need to get up," She thought yet she didn't move 'JENNA GET UP!'_

 _Slowly and painfully getting to her feet holding her now bruised shoulder, she dropped her hands, squared her shoulders, checked that she had all of her weapons, straightened her hat and glasses and moved forward with resolve._

" _Jenna…JENNA!?" Shouted Chris and Mike from up above on the hill._

 _She just ignored them and ran as fast as she could._

 _The further she ran the quieter it became and she felt that every step and breath was too loud. She was on high alert. Eventually all she could hear was her breathing and the chattering of her teeth. Not even nature was making a noise, it made her uneasy._

 _Jenna had been running for what felt like hours and she still hadn't found them…she was slowly becoming desperate and unhinged._

" _LYDIA!" She suddenly screamed loudly as tears began pooling into her eyes, she hastily wiped away the tears._

" _CHARLOTTE!"_

 _Nothing._

" _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…"She murmured to herself pacing with her hands clenched into her matted hair and began running in the direction that she thought the mines were located._

* * *

 _"LYDIA…CHARLOTTE!" She yelled spinning in a circle looking in every direction before sprinting off again._

 _"LYD-"_

 _ **'AAHHHHHH'**_

 _Because Jenna wasn't paying attention she tripped over a large root and then blindly latched onto a nearby tree for support. Still leaning on the tree she put her hands onto her knees and gulped up air in greedy little gasps._

 _After gathering herself she stood up straight as she could and screamed as loud as her aching lungs would allow._

" _ANSWER ME!"_

 _Still nothing._

 _"YOU GIVE THEM BACK!" she screamed angrily at the dark sky._

 _When she was greeting with the stretching silence she fell heavily to her knees and howled like a wounded animal causing the heart-breaking sound to echo throughout the forest._

" _How could it come to this?" She said again to the sky, this time pleading as if asking._

" _We should've never come here, we should've just run back to the portal before it closed…we never should've gotten involved, now things have changed and I don't know what's even going to happen, are they in the mines like in the original plot?!" She yelled out angrily conversing with herself._

 _"They're just a fucking children, she's...they...my baby girls what have they done to you!"_

 _She whimpered and quivered her bleeding upper lip a she sat upon the cold ground. Her lips were turning blue and her tears were now clinging to her cheeks with frost, she was losing her hope._

 _The silence, it was unbearable._

 _"MOM HELP US, MOM PLEASE!" Screamed a young girl's voice._

' _Is that?' She thought as her head snapped up._

 _"MOMMA!" This time the voice of a female child._

' _It is!' She frantically sprung to her feet ignoring all of her numbness and pain as she looked around for the location of the voices that she'd recognize anywhere. Deciding on direction she crossed her cold fingers over her heart and lunged forward with speed and strength, she ran with everything she had left._

 _"CHARLOTTE…LYDIA, HANG ON MOMMA COMIN'!" She responded loudly as she ran, it could be the Wendigo's playing tricks on her weary body but she didn't care; she was hyper-aware, alert and pissed._

* * *

' _Faster. Faster. Faster!' She chanted as she rounded another snowy mound which gave her luck as she finally found the willowy, ghastly creatures with their starved pale bodies, hollow eyes and teeth like razors carrying two pieces of very precious cargo only a few yards ahead of her._

 _One carried 7 year old Lydia on its back as she sobbed, her blind eyes frantic and the other two dragging a struggling and cussing 13 year old Charlotte. Both of them were shivering cold with blue lips and covered in blood, scratches and bruises from head to toe. When the girls heard her approach they whipped their heads up to Jenna's direction and stared with wide eyes and bated breath._

 _However, all Jenna saw was red._

 _Pure red._

 _"HEY FUCKERS!" She shouted skidding to a stop with the ferociousness of a pissed mother bear._

 _The three creatures turned sharply and shrieked god awful shrills that would_ _ **cause grown men to go mad**_ _but Jenna just stood staring them all down unimpressed and tiny bit fearful._

 _"YEAH, YOU BITCHES!" She shrilled aggressively._

 _"GIVE THEM BACK!" She challenged._

 _One of the creatures must've accepted the challenge because it dropped one of Charlotte's arms and began to crawl toward Jenna, showing its razor sharp teeth. As it got closer Jenna realized that it had a black butterfly tattoo on its shoulder. It was Hannah._

 _As Hannah got closer she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out her make-shift flamethrower._

 _"THAT'S RIGHT!" Jenna taunted._

 _"COME GET SOME NERDY WHITE ASS!" She shouted giving her boobs a suggestive shake._

 _"JENNA" yelled Charlotte "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ARE YOU CRAZY OR JUST HEROIC?!"_

 _Jenna frowned and looked over at the girls._

" _Saving your lives, and it's funny how those two traits coincide, isn't it?" Jenna stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 _"AND WATCH YOUR FUCKIN' LANGUAGE" She yelled at Charlotte causing her to smile at Jenna's mother-hen nagging._

 _ **'RAAAAAAAAAAAA'**_

 _Hannah suddenly roared from Jenna's left and she ducked quickly…well she tried to anyway._

 _She had barely just missed decapitation but Hannah still nicked her shoulder causing her to fall backward onto the ground. She gritted her teeth in pain but Hannah wasn't done. She pounced on top of Jenna tearing her teeth into her neck and digging her claws into Jenna's ribcage causing her mouth to open into a silent scream._

 _Blood spurted from her mouth and wounds as she tried not to choke on the tangy blood pooling into her mouth. Gathering her strength, Jenna harshly kicked Hannah in the stomach causing her to fall back and wildly grasped for her flamethrower._

" _Yes!" she said in victory while spitting up blood._

 _However, her triumph was short lived as Hannah shrilled and threw the aerosol can across the ground causing Jenna to lose a grip on the lighter as well. She began to feel numb as Hannah struck again slicing deeply into her chest._

 _"MOM NO!" Screamed Charlotte and Lydia._

 _'This is it…I'm going to die...' Jenna thought as her eyes got tunnel vision._

 _Just before the end came Hannah gave a pained scream and a powerful blast of fire shot over her head causing her to back off and the other Wendigo's to scatter._

 _"HEY! YOU BEST DROP THEM THERE GIRLS AND BE GONE!" Shouted a gruff male voice as another powerful blast of fire shot off causing the Wendigo's to drop the girls before running off wailing in anger and defeat._

 _By that point Jenn's vision was so unfocused and blurry that she could hardly see anything. All she could see was three shapes and groups of colors. She knew two were the girls because they were short, blonde and crying. The last one however knelt down and leaned over her. She could see his goggles, huge jacket and bandana. She knew it was him._

 _Jenna gave the stranger a weak smile as he moved off his face gear._

 _"T-Thank you" She gurgled as blood dripped down her chin and he nodded silently in recognition._

 _"Hey…You stay with me girl, ya hear?" he grunted._

 _Jenna nodded slowly and shut her eyes as everything went unnaturally quiet._

 _Suddenly, a blinding light shot off and she crinkled her nose as she felt something land on it._

 _Weakly Jenna opened her eyes only to see everything and everyone around her frozen and a beautiful blue butterfly perched upon her nose with is shimmering wings fluttering slightly._

" _ **Butterfly…it like you, see great things within you child."**_

 _It was an elderly female voice from her right that spoke. The voice was speaking English but it was rugged and very broken, like the voice never used the language._

 _Slowly Jenna looked over to its source…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey Everyone! Here is chapter one. Tell me what do you think of Jenna, Charlotte, Lydia? What sorts of things would you like to see in future chapters :)

DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW 3 YOU GUYS ARE THE SUPERHEROS THAT KEEP ME GOING!

-GinjahNinjah out!


	3. The Butterfly Woman

**** NOTE IMPORTANT:** **The Algonquian language will be added to this chapter and through-out the story with translations included.**

 **AN:** Thanks for all the reads and follows as well as a shout-out to my first reviewer: IEatBooksForTea, thank you for the review, as to how I will incorporate my Native American knowledge; you'll just have to wait!

Algonquian Legend: Wildflower: The wildflower Water Hemlock was seen as a death omen or used for a quick death because it is very poisonous.

Algonquian Legend: Pure Silver & Special Items: In original folklore a Wendigo could be subdued and fought off with silver, however it had to be pure. They could also be warded off by items on a person that meant something to them or was blessed by a tribal elder or shaman.

DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVE AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...Don't be shy ;D

* * *

CHAPTER 3 ~ THE BUTTERFLY WOMAN

BY: Neurotic-GinjahNinjah

* * *

 _Jenna's head twisted painfully to follow the noise, the sudden motion causing the blue butterfly perched on her nose to flutter away softly. Her eyes glided over the expanse of darkness within the trees until they landed upon a black butterfly lazily floating above a Water Hemlock and her eyes widened as she stared at the flower._

 _She knew exactly what it was, the wildflower of death and it was considered an omen of certain death if a black butterfly landed on it. However, the butterfly didn't land it just hovered._

 _ **"Peshodj wàkwi Nuntanuhs..."**_ **{You are close to the afterlife, My Daughter.}**

 _Following the voice, Jenna jerked rigidly and flinched in pain at the searing sensation that shot through her body . She stared with held breath and morbid fascination as an elderly Native American woman dressed in a tan animal hide dress woven with dangling beads and fur trim materialized out of the darkness._

 _Upon closer inspection of the old woman Jenna noticed that despite her old age, which Jenna figured was between 60 and 65, she had a tall and willowy frame. Her round face was surrounded by two large grey braids that fell to her supple bosom each tied at the ends with animal hide, colorful beads and Eagle feathers. Yet, it was her eyes, her deep silver eyes that caught Jenna's attention they were still sharp and attentive of her surroundings._

 _The woman 's tanned moccasins crunched across the frozen ground as she strode through the snow with her back straight and an aura of confidence, almost specter-like. Her arms and ankles jingling like bells from the bands, beads and bracelets adorning them as she moved closer._

* * *

 _Upon reaching Jenna she slowly knelt down in the snow beside her and smoothed out her dress, her choker of a jade butterfly surrounded by polished beads glinting in the moonlight. Her withered hand raised and she put it to Jenna's forehead and started running her nimble fingers through Jenna's hair._

 _ **"Shhhh...Hush Nuntanuhs..."**_ **{Shhhh...Hush My Daughter...}**

 _"Who-who are you" Jenna asked choking on her own blood._

 _ **"Wingapo Nuntanuhs, nidijinkaz Sooleawa."**_ **{Hello My Daughter, I am named Sooleawa.}**

 _Jenna smiled weakly as Sooleawa said her name._

 _"Sooleawa...That means S-Silver r-right, I-I believe it's app-appropriate considering your eyes?" Jenna stuttered weakly as the woman in question smiled warmly._

 _ **"Kupi, kikenindjige?"**_ **{Yes, How did you know?}**

 _"I l-learned it a-at Uni-University." Jenna stated slowly noticing Sooleawa looked confused._

 _"I-it means school, to teach." Jenna explained causing Sooleawa to nod in understanding._

 _ **"Nisidotam Pimàdjiwowin?"**_ **{So, you have knowledge of my people?}**

 _"Y-Yes."_

 _All turned silent around them at that point except for Sooleawa's gentle humming as she started to braid Jenna's hair now that it wasn't as bunched up._

 _"Sooleawa?"_

 _ **"Hmmm"**_

 _The elderly woman hummed to show she was listening._

 _"Why, why are you here?" Jenna choked out in pain, blood dribbling down her chin causing Sooleawa to lean forward and tenderly wipe the blood from her chin._

 _Then with strength Jenna wasn't sure an elderly woman could ever possess, she was gently hefted up onto Sooleawa so that her head was resting against the elder's chest. Using her free hand, Sooleawa put it to Jenna's chest, taking away some of the pain and stopped the bleeding momentarily._

 _ **"Wànwàngi."**_ **{To give you a warning.}** _She said quietly to answer Jenna's early question._

 _"Of what?" Jenna asked warily, thankful that she could finally speak without stuttering. She was still in quite a bit of pain though, not as much as before._

 _ **"Ondàs."**_ **{Of what is to come.}**

 _Upon that admission Jenna looked up at the silver eyed elder only to find the old woman staring back._

 _It greatly disturbed Jenna at what she saw. It was like a levee broke. Those silver eyes were now older looking and dull. What seemed like years of pain, guilt and loneliness now swam in them._

 _ **"Of Makkapitew and Matchitehew."**_

 _Jenna's eyes widened and she began to frantically shake her head._

 _"Makkapitew is dead..." She squeaked._

 _Sooleawa just stared._

 _"There's another original Wendigo...are there many of them!?"_

 _Sooleawa nodded her head and looked down in sadness._

 _ **"Kupi."**_ **{Yes.}**

 _ **"Kupi, taso Wendigo."**_ **{Yes, there is a group of Wendigo.}**

 _A shiver went up Jenna's spine and she became silent._

 _"What have you come for?"_

 _ **"Wàseyàdiz Kagànzonge and Widokàge...Nakawe màmakàdj kwayakotàge"**_ **{To enlighten, guide and protect you...But first I must tell you a story of truth.}**

 _"What story, why do I need to be protected?" Jenna asked._

 _ **"Pejik of Wídigemàn, shimàganish and O-gimàkwe, sàgíhidiwag. Nígiyàwaso gwísis; nidijinkaz Matchitehew. Matchitehew tibinawewíhizo ondàs nigigwadin."**_ **{One of husband, he was a warrior and of wife, they loved each other. She gave birth to a son and his name was Matchitehew. When Matchitehew came of age, there came the frost, the cold.}**

 _Jenna flinched. She didn't like where this story was going._

 _Sooleawa glanced over at Jenna to make sure she was keeping up with her and Jenna nodded slowly in affirmation._

 _ **"O-gimà pabanàdiz níhinawizi was shakwaye. Wayedàdj his níhinawizi wàkwi, ishkose O-gimàkwe and gwísis, ako O-gimàkwe wàkwi. Wídigemàn keshawisin wàsidawideye, gwísis wanishin wàsidawideye."**_ **{The Chief was hopeless and his tribe was unbearably hungry. Gradually his tribe went to heaven and all that remained was wife and son until, his wife went to heaven. Husband became lost and heart broken, son lost himself to sadness.}**

 _Jenna flinched again. Yeah, she knew exactly where this was going._

 _Sooleawa stopped to take a deep breath and continued her tale._

 _ **"Animishin Monto'ac after O-gimàkwe and wegimindj wàkwi. Wisnin wíyaw níhinawizi and animishin madji-manidó, Wendigo. O-gimà gwísis kàgige-pimàdiziwin and O-gimà ojitòn ningwàkàn for O-gimàkwe."**_ **{They turned away from The Great Spirit after wife and mother went to heaven. They ate limbs of their tribe and turned into devils, Wendigo. The Chief and son gained immortality and The Chief made a grave for wife.}**

 _Sooleawa's breathing hitched and tears pooled in her eyes as though the story was painful to recount._

 _ **"Monto'ac animishin nishkàdiz and cursed O-gimà gwísis pimose aki kakina kàgige-pimàdiziwin, Kà-wíkàd kíwe opimehì O-gimàkwe and wegimindj." {The Great Spirit became angry and cursed The Chief and son to walk earth for the total of eternity, never to return alongside wife and mother.}**_

 _Jenna's eyes widened in shock as she realized what she was hearing; it was the personal history of the first Wendigo's to be created on the mountain._

* * *

 _"So, they were the first one's here right, they must be hundreds of years old...!"_

 _ **"Kupi."**_ **{Yes.}**

 _"So their spirits are still trapped right?"_

 _Sooleawa nodded._

 _"How do you know this?" Jenna asked suddenly suspicious._

 _Sooleawa sagged as pain weighed her down and tears streamed from her aged eyes._

 _ **"O-gimà ijinikàzo Makkapitew, Matchitehew gwísis...O-gimàkwe...Sooleawa."**_ **{The Chief was named Makkapitew, the son Matchitehew...the wife... Sooleawa.}**

 _Jenna mouth dropped._

 _"S-so you're..."_

 _ **"Dead? Kupi."**_ **{Dead, Yes.}** _Sooleawa said with deep sadness._

 _Jenna's eyes got wider "So, the other one is your son?"_

 _ **"Kupi."**_ **{Yes.}**

 _"What can I do?" Jenna asked._

 _ **"Pagidinà Wídigemàn chibay mìgiwe tibenindizowin; pagidinà mìgiwe tibenindizowin gwísis."**_ **{Release my husband's soul and give him freedom, release my son and give him freedom.}**

 _"You want me to kill your son?!" Jenna asked in disbelief._

 _ **"Kupi"**_ **{Yes.}**

 _"Well that escalated quickly..." Jenna muttered._

 _ **"Pagidinà kotàmigwàdj kashkàbikahiganan of wawànendam and shakwaye."**_ **{Release them from the awful shackles of pain and unbearable hunger.}**

 _ **"Pagidinà kàwin-kegò madjideye pimàdiz. Inini will have dawemà obikwan."**_ **{Release them and no one of evil-nature will exist. The man will have his sister back.}**

 _Jenna gasped at the revelation._

 _"I can save Hannah..."_

 _ **"Kupi"**_ **{Yes.}**

 _With that Sooleawa slowly reached behind her to softly unclasp her beautiful choker. She held it in her shaking hands then pressed a gentle, tender kiss to the polished stone._

 _Leaning forward the elder clasped it around Jenna's neck._

 _ **"My kikàzidiwin nàbikàgan mìnidiwin Makkapitew. Nòngom, ininamawàn."**_ **{This is my engagement necklace gifted to me by Makkapitew. Now, I hand it to you as a gift.}**

 _"I can't take this!" Jenna screamed reaching frantically for the necklace with tears in her hazel eyes._

 _Sooleawa held up a withered hand, tears on her cheeks._

 _ **"Mamàndà-gashkitòwin akandò, ojitòn midewininì. "**_ **{May its magic protect you, it was made by a shaman.}** _Sooleawa stated causing Jenna to nod mutely in awe._

 _The elderly woman then reached down and took her beautiful silver knife from her hip, shakily she pressed it into Jenna's bloody hand, still weeping._

 _ **"Gwìsis mìgiwe mashkawizìwin and sòngideyewin pìndjehì odey."**_ **{This was a gift to my son may it give strength and courage inside your heart.}**

 _ **"Pìniz-i Sooleawa from jaganosh, shàgòdjìyàn màdjìbizo Wendigo."**_ **{Pure silver from non-native (Whiteman) it will force and drive back Wendigo.}**

 _Jenna tried to push it back to the weeping mother who just gave her, her son's knife._

 _Sooleawa pushed it back to Jenna firmly._

 _"But, this is your son's..."_

 _ **"Make you strong."**_ _She said in broken English as she pointed at Jenna's heart_ _ **"Brave, like son"**_

 _"What's its name?"_

 _ **"Àbimì"**_ **{Defender.}** _Sooleawa said smiling proudly and pounded her fist into her chest._

 _"Defender..." Jenna said gently stroking it with care, it was beautifully crafted with a pure silver blade and a gold inlaid handle with blue glittering feathers dangling from the hilt._

 _ **"Màmidonenimàn Nuntanuhs, memengwe kekinòwijiwedj. Pòch, ayàngwàmì miskwa, nitibà and makadewa. Akwetam Matchitehew nìgànose tibikad."**_ **{Always remember My Daughter, the butterflies will guide you. Nevertheless, be cautious of the red, brown and black. They answer to Matchitehew and will lead you into the dark.}**

 _Jenna nodded and Sooleawa gently moved forward grabbed both sides of Jenna's face rubbing soothing circles against her cheeks._

 _ **"Mashkawizìwin and wàwàtesì Monto'ac pìndjihì pemàdizidj, sakàdjitò..."**_ **{ You have The Great Spirit's strength and light of fireflies inside you being (soul), flourish.}**

 _"Will I see you again?"_

 _ **"Ombinàn Nuntanuhs. Kiwàbandim ayàndasogon nìgàni. Wejibàbandam koshkoz."**_ **{It has begun My Daughter. We will see each other in the many days ahead. This is a dream and you will soon wake.}**

 _"How can you-"Jenna questioned._

 _ **"Tibàdjim Asabikeshìnyan Nuntanuhs. Monto'ac pagidinà mìgiwe kikenindamòkì pìndjehì wejibàbandam."**_ **{I am known as a Dream Catcher My Daughter. The Great Spirit has allowed me to give you this information inside this dream.}** _Sooleawa stated gently._

 _Jenna was generally confused and just stared._

 _ **"Wejibàbandam ondàs nisàndawe pabanàdiz àjodekawàn. Chibay nòpinanàn kichitwàwiziwin amanisowe nandotawàn pagakowe."**_ **{This is a dream of what will come to pass if you wander and descend from your path. Follow your divine soul when it speaks, and listen.}**

 _Jenna just blinked as Sooleawa looked at her._

 _"What does the even mean?"_

 _ **"Màdjità and ombàbìgibidjigan màdjità tidibàbide."**_ **{It has begun, the wheels have started to turn.}**

 _"What's begun? What's with Native American's and speaking in riddles?" Jenna asked bluntly._

 _Sooleawa just shrugged and let out a throaty chuckle then abruptly kissed Jenna's cheek's softly._

 _ **"Ayemitwaj Aki Djòdjò and Monto'ac akandò. Akwenimàn, kasagiyan madjashin Nuntanuhs."**_ **{May the Mother of Earth bless you and The Great Spirit guard you. Remember, I love you and will see you once again My Daughter.}** _She whispered quietly in Jenna's ear._

 _With that she started to walk away._

 _"Wait!" Sooleawa stopped._

 _"Do you have another name? I feel that I should know you?"_

 _Sooleawa turned and smiled gently then faded._

 _ **"Nidijinkaz Kokòmis or Nana."**_ **{You can call me Grandmother or Nana.}** _Whispered the wind._

 _Jenna was stunned._

 _"Nana..."_

* * *

 _Jenna visibly jolted as time sped up again. It was so quick it almost gave her whiplash and all her pain returned like a sledgehammer. Jenna struggled to her feet, blood leaking from her wounds. She whimpered and clenched her fists as she forced her eyes to focus._

 _Finally able to look up she noticed that is was too quiet and now she realized why._

 _Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to form a horrific scream mixed with hysterics._

 _Surrounding her was a sea of deep red, it painted the snow like a twisted canvas. Every one that she knew surrounded her, their entrails ripped out, eyes missing in some; heads on others. Slashes and cuts covered them._

 _Her mom, her dad, the stranger, her friends...Lydia...Charlotte. Torn. To. Pieces._

 _She fell heavily to her knees and vomited into the snow, shaking. This wasn't a dream it just turned into a nightmare._

 _Suddenly everything went dark as if the already black night got dimmer and the ground cracked beneath her and swarms of black butterflies surrounded her. Through the swarm she saw a young Native American man with long braided hair draped in tradition garb staring at her._

 _She blinked._

 _In seconds he stood in front of her grasping her wrists harshly with sharp claw like nails. He squeezed her wrists drawing blood and she flinched._

 _He pulled back his lips revealing needle like teeth. One side of his face was half-transformed into a Wendigo, the other, as handsome as it would've been._

 _"Matchitehew..." she said shakily._

 _His crooked grin got wider and he got closer to her face, leaning in causing her to squirm._

 _ **"Koshkoz Niinimoshenh!"**_ **{Wake from your slumber, My Niece!}** _He shrilled angrily with predatory craze in his eyes._

 _With that Matchitehew lunged using wind-like grace and speed, clamping painfully down on her shoulder with his razor teeth and everything went black._

 **DREAM END**

* * *

 **Rolling Hills Suburb, Los Angeles County, California. 5 a.m. Approximately 2 hours until dawn**

The peaceful serenity enshrouding the Rolling Hills Suburb of LA was abruptly shattered as a loud feminine shriek ripped through the early hours startling a few family dogs and some early morning joggers.

The earth shattering scream came from one Jenna Elizabeth Russell who at the present moment was frantically flapping her arms around trying to find her thick glasses on her end table.

"Come on!" She shouted in desperation "Son-of-a-bitch!"

Finally her pale fingers curled around the black frames.

Slipping them onto her face she quickly flicked her bedside lamp on, flinching into the harsh light she looked around her now lit room covered in sweat and panting heavily.

Her wide, scared hazel eyes bordered by thick lashes flashed back and forth over the expanse of the room.

Quickly she flipped up her purple comforter, swung her long legs onto the cold floor and rolled out of her bed. Frantically and still partially blind she sprinted out into her dark hallway that was lined with photos of her graduations from high school and college, photos of Jenna and her parent's and of Jenna and her niece's, Lydia and Charlotte. She only stopped for a moment to catch her balance as she slipped on her oriental rug by her staircase. Gripping the railing she proceeded to pound loudly down the stairs like an elephant.

As she reached the landing she made a hard left and ran into her living room decorated in Tuscan colors of gold, brown and terra cotta red. Looking around in terror she spotted her phone lying next to her car keys on her coffee table and jumped at the phone.

"Fuck!"

She shouted angrily into the darkness as she miscalculated and cursed her clumsiness that caused her to smack her forehead on the corner of the table.

"OW!" She rolled around for a second holding her left hand to her forehead checking for blood while her right hand blindly slid across the table in a sweeping fashion so she could find her phone.

"There you are!" She shouted in triumph.

Clicking the on button, she slid her pointer finger across the screen to unlock it.

"F-Damn!" She flinched as the harsh light from the I-Phone blinded her.

Feebly she pulled herself into a sitting position on her wood floor and scrolled through her family contacts. There was something she had to do, that dream had truly scared her.

She squinted at the screen:

 **'MOM'**

 **'DAD'**

 **'SISTER FROM HELL'**

 **'NANA AND PAPA'**

 **'CHARLOTTE'**

 **'DANNY THE DOUCHE-BAG'**

Seeing the name she wanted she gave an unladylike grunt and clicked **'SISTER FROM HELL'**.

Jenna really didn't get along with her sister Helen, but she was civil and they did have a sibling bond but that was as far as the love for her and her husband 'Danny the Douche-Bag' as her and her parent's fondly called him, went.

As she listened to the ringing she wiped her sweat from her brow and leaned against her beige couch staring into the enveloping darkness.

"Hello." Said the angry and groggy voice of her older sister, Helen on the other line.

"Helen..." Jenna said.

"Jenna...What the fuck do you want it's-"Jenna heard rustling as she assumed her sister was moving to check the time "5 a.m.?!"

Jenna was breathing heavily into the phone, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

"Let me talk to Charlotte!"

The line was silent.

"Helen-Hel-"

 **'CLICK'**

"Helen? Oh you bitch."

Angrily Jenna called Helen again and it went straight to voice mail.

 **"Hello, you have reached the voice mail of Helen Adams, Vice-President of Adams Cosmetics. I'm not available to come to the phone at the moment. Please leave your name and number at the beep or make an appointment with my secretary at 689-588-98-."**

Furious, Jenna hung up and then scrolled through her contacts again wondering while she didn't just call Charlotte first.

Finding what she needed she clicked **'CHARLOTTE'**.

* * *

Jenna started to hyperventilate when the girl in question didn't pick up immediately.

"H-hello." Said the quiet voice of the spunky blonde she knew was on the other line.

Breathing a visible sigh of relief she whispered to her niece.

"Are-Are you okay?" She asked shakily.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Charlotte asked tiredly.

Charlotte was met with silence.

"Auntie Jen..." She asked.

"Huh, oh yeah I just had a dream about you and Lydia, it scared me is all."

"What was it about?"

Jenna smiled, ever the curious person was Charlotte.

"I ca-it-I'm not going to tell you Char, I'm sorry...I can't. Just know it was bad."

"Kay." Charlotte agreed, although Jenna could still tell she was curious.

"Is Lydia asleep?"

"Yep." Charlotte said.

"Aunt Jen, she came home early from Kindergarten yesterday."

Jenna perked up suddenly filled with concern.

'Why would Lydia miss school, she loves school?' Jenna thought.

"Why?"

"Because some bitches were making fun of her because she's blind! I should fu-"

"Charlotte!" Jenna cut off her niece's angry rant.

"First, don't use that language, your 13 not 18. Secondly, why didn't you tell me?"

Charlotte scoffed.

"Because Helen took my phone yesterday so I couldn't say anything."

"Don't call her Helen, Charlotte." Jenna said.

"She is your mother, I may not like her but you don't use your parent's names like that."

"She isn't my mother, you are!" Charlotte growled.

Jenna leaned back and sighed. This wasn't something that was new.

In all things considered Charlotte and Lydia were her girls. Yes, Daniel and Helen were their biological parents but the girls always saw Jenna as their mother. Jenna knew it, the girls knew it and even Jenna and Helen's parent's, Meredith and Kennan knew it. The only people who didn't seem to get it were Daniel and Helen. When she moved out of her parent's house and got her own house she still took care of them. Jenna even went as far as to renovate the two spare bedrooms upstairs into room's for the girls.

Jenna had been raising them along with her parents since she was 14. Together they fed them, rocked them to sleep and gave them love when Helen was out sleeping around and partying it up and Daniel was out doing God knows what.

Everything seemed fine until Lydia was 3 and Charlotte was 10. It was around that time when Jenna and her parent's began to notice that the girls always had bruises. Her family was filled with rage. She knew it had to be Daniel; Helen may have been a horrible mother but she would NEVER lay a hand on her children. Helen may have hated her children but she wasn't like that; she would ignore things she didn't want and that was what she was doing with the girls.

Jenna's parent's tried to win custody of the girls but Daniel Adams was the President of a powerhouse cosmetics company and he had good lawyers. The Russell's tried everything. Everyone pitched in to pay the lawyer fees. Her family all gave support to them from her Aunt Janice, her mother's sister to her great-grandparent's Wapun and Harold. In the end it was in vain. They didn't win because they were as the defense stated "Too old and without stable income." Which was bullshit, her parents were only in their 60's and they owned a popular diner that made a lot of money.

As the girls grew older the bruises began to become a regular occurrence. Just last week she saw a bruises on Lydia's arm. The family was furious but could do nothing. Right now, her family was rising the pressure on her, stating that she should fight for custody. She was young, responsible and had a good job. As the days went on she certainly thought about it, they already called her mom and she was there to wipe every tear and kiss every bruise.

"JENNA!" Shouted Charlotte breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes." She said.

"Are you okay?"

"Mmmh, yeah...where are your parent's?"

"Not here..." Charlotte said.

Jenna sat up.

"Are you telling me they left you and your blind 7-year-old sister alone?"

"Yes." Charlotte said quietly.

Jenna clenched the phone until her knuckles turned white and gritted her teeth.

"I'll deal with it, I'll be there to pick you girls up for school later and we'll go to breakfast before that okay?"

"Okay!" Charlotte squealed in excitement and Jenna smiled softly.

"I love you and get some more sleep."

"Love you too."

 **'CLICK'**

* * *

As the phone went dead Jenna looked up into her now slightly lightened living room. She was now at ease somewhat because she now knew that it was all just a dream and the girls were okay for the most part.

Gripping the edge of the coffee table she hoisted herself up and stumbled over to the downstairs bathroom. As she passed the TV she looked down and saw her PS4 sitting on the stand with a copy of 'Until Dawn' lying next to it.

Jenna Glowered.

"You're the cause of this you know?"

The case glinted in the slight light innocently.

"Damn Jenna no more horror games before bed...it gives you weird dreams."

After staring down the video game case she moved into the bathroom to splash some water onto her face.

If she would've stared a little longer she would've noticed to the lone ghostly figure standing on her staircase in the shape of the elderly woman from her dreams and the blue butterfly on the videogame case come alive and flutter about.

She flicked on the light and walked over to the sink not looking up and turned on the hot water. Taking off her glasses she splashed her face and slowly looked up to glance at herself in the mirror as water dripped down her chin.

Looking back at her she saw her light tan skin, heart shaped face, deep hazel eyes, cupid bow shaped lips, thick eyebrows; all surrounded by a curled mass of chocolate colored hair.

Rubbing the tired out of her eyes she grabbed a towel and wiped off her face before turning away to turn off the light.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something glint on her neck in the artificial light.

Turning to fully look at it her eyes widened and she rushed to the mirror.

There on her delicate neck lay a choker with polished beads and a jade butterfly.

Jenna's phone clattered to the floor.

* * *

 **AN : A CLIFF HANGER AND PLOT TWIST! BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO FAVE, COMMENT AND VOTE!**


End file.
